


Angel

by Born In Captivity- Ineligible to Release (Jashasedai)



Series: Alternate Universe - Tame Racing Drivers [23]
Category: Motorcycling RPF, motogp - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- Tame Racing Drivers, Doubles of Every Character, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jashasedai/pseuds/Born%20In%20Captivity-%20Ineligible%20to%20Release
Summary: In an AU where a secret species is used as Racing Riders, humans aren’t always nicePol and Aleix Espargaro’s Racing Riders learn it’s the little things that make the man.





	1. World Motorcycle Center- Winter 2003

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Tame Racing Drivers AU. Read the series summary.

**Angel**  
  
(When Racers are matched, their match picks their call name. Before they get their grownup name they go by a Racer name which is a phrase that says something about who they are.  
Shoreline will grow up to be Polyccio- Pol Espargaro’s Racing Rider and his bother, Guide will grow up to be Laser- Aleix Espargaro’s Racing Rider.)

 **Angel**  
**World Motorcycle Center- Winter 2003**  
  
  
The bird was sitting in the corner of the yard one wing rested way out to the side when the matchable aged foals came outside.

They spotted it immediately, and murmured appreciatively that such a special angel would visit them. They all stayed a long way away out of respect. They could hear it's fast heartbeat, even compared to theirs than their were than humans'. It was brown with lighter brown patches and some black markings. How exciting.

It was Shoreline who got brave enough, looking back over his shoulder at his brother, who hovered as far away as possible, looking worried, who realized it was hurt. Guide stayed far away, but advised his brother to let the Trainer know.

Then the handler noticed what was going on. He was new, from one of the other stables. None of the goals liked him much, but most of them had grown up at other stables, where the handlers would REALLY hurt you, so some little cruelties seemed beneath notice.

He came over and looked at the bird.

Shoreline could tell something was wrong by how he was standing. He moved forward, [He's hurt. We were leaving him alone so he can get better.]

The man looked at the group of young foals, old enough to match to human teenagers, almost old enough to be stallions. Worried about a little hurt bird.

Shoreline never remembered what exactly happened. Only that the man smirked at them, and Guide reached out and pulled him into his safe place. Even safe inside the locked room in Guide's mind, Shoreline could hear his own body screaming hatred at the handler, and the rest of the foals wailing and crying.

Guide's safe place only had room for one, and Guide stayed out and watched, and remembered.


	2. World Motorcycle Center- Summer 2003

**World Motorcycle Center- Summer 2003**

  
6 months later, it was summer, and it was hot. Such is the way of summer. The handler was working in the kitchen, and Guide and Shoreline were helping out. One of the other colts who usually worked there had hurt himself somehow and they were replacing him. They could smell the blood in the room. Guide's nose identified a spot on the floor wet with some sort of juice that food would be packaged in, and he saw the shard of glass that hadn't been cleaned up, under the edge of the counter. As they worked, Guide found an excuse to crouch near the spill and Shoreline became aware his brother was working with something in his hand.

Guide found another excuse to pass by the handler, who was cutting greens. Shoreline felt turmoil in his brother's mind. Anger. Determination. He looked up to see.

Guide drew a long piece of glass across his palm, then dropped the piece in the garbage. With no expression, he passed back by the handler. This time, he bumped the man, who turned.

With a frightened scream, Guide jumped away, clutching at his hand. He cringed back from the confused human, falling to the floor and scooting back until he was practically beneath the preparation table in the center of the room.

Shoreline flung himself down next to his brother, examining him and turning to gesture angrily at the handler. [You cut him! You hurt my brother!! His hands, he needs his hands!] He curled over Guide, protectively, and wrapped his arms around his neck, shielding their twins smirks from everyone else in the room.

The handler was taken away and never came back. The herd stallion came to talk to them that night.

[He was hurting your brother?] Stallion asked, brushing Guide's long hair out of his face. [There was no blood on the knife he had.]

Guide and Shoreline looked at each other.

[I didn't tell the men he didn't cut you, Guide. He hurt one of you, that is enough to warrant this removal. I will let it stand.]

[He killed a bird Shoreline was trying to help.] Guide said. The words drifted past Shoreline's hearing unheard.

The Stallion drew a slow breath. He reached out and caressed Shoreline's hair, too. 'You are very devout, Shoreline?'

'Birds are special, Stallion.' The little Racing Rider sent back.

'And you, Guide?'

'Yes, Stallion.' Guide hung his head, because he couldn't make himself forget.

'It was very wrong of him to do that, and even more wrong of him to hurt you with it,' Rasoio said. 'Not every human is like that. Remember that. Not all of them wait their turn to hurt us.'


	3. Mid-Season 2010

**Mid-Season 2010**

 

The following winter, Guide was taken to match. When he came back, his name was Laser and he was full of wonderful things to say about his human partner. Aleix was strong. Aleix was brave. Aleix had a brother, who was younger, but looked just like Shoreline.

His name, Shoreline learned, when he looked into his eyes and read his heart, two years later, was Pol. He was strong and he was brave and he renamed Shoreline- Polyccio, because they were one and the same.

He gave his heart to Pol, because Pol was the best of all things, and he loved him.

Pol wasn't waiting his turn to hurt them. Neither was Aleix. They loved their Racing Riders.

Polyccio wasn't so sure about his teammate, though.

Efren made no secret that he wanted to beat Polyccio. Win against him, and take the best lap times for himself. He didn't have a Racer and he couldn't understand Racers.

There was a bird, lying stunned on the ground below one of the motorhome windows. Polyccio was watching it from behind the railing, unsure what to do. Stallion was out on the track, so he had his connections closed, and their only other medics were Diamat and Johann.

There was human noise behind him. Efren leaned over the railing, looking where Polyccio had been looking. He frowned, deeply, and went around the railing. He pulled a bandana out of his bag and made to drop it over the bird and Polyccio lost himself.

He rushed around the railing and grabbed Efren's arm. [Please don't hurt him. Please!?] There were tears running down his face. [He didn't hurt you, he is just scared! He is special!! He just wants to protect you.]

Efren looked at him and Polyccio knew from the look on his face that he was going to kill it anyway. Not out of malice, just because he didn't understand how important it was that he not.

'Please don't let this happen!!' Polyccio screamed inside his own head.

Efren reached out and dropped the bandana on the bird from a few hand lengths up. He reached down and very slowly scooted the bandana into one hand. He held it close to his body, elbows wide to make sure he wasn't bumped, and walked back to the garage. He made the bird all cozy in his hand and then he did the unthinkable.

He petted it's head.

Just so gently, with one finger. Polyccio had followed him every step of the way and was watching this unfathomable display of human goodness.

Efren loved the bird.

Maybe not as much as Polyccio, but enough to make sure it was safe, and to comfort it while it was hurt and afraid.

Polyccio sat down beside him, staring.

Efren took Polyccio's hand and carefully put the bird into it. He made some noises and said something in gibberish gestures, and reached out and petted the little angel in Polyccio's hand.

Not waiting his turn to hurt anyone at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Real People don't belong to me.
> 
> This story is fiction and is no reflection on anyone in it. The story does belong to me, as does the AU in which it is set.


End file.
